


20 Homestuck Lesbian Movie Titles

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Bondage, Cat Puns, Community: femslash100, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I'm going to repeat a pairing eventually, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Polyamory, Post Game, Roleplay, Roxy the Smooch Stealer, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, and I finally repeated a pairing!, dub-con, maybe? - Freeform, more tags to come, no regrets, sorry but I had to throw a silly tag in here eventually, xD I ship all the lady ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 drabbles using the title of a lesbian movie as a prompt. </p><p>Multiple pairings to be expected. Will add more tags and shift rating as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Over Me - Terezi/Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska wears Terezi's favorite color.

Even though it was my idea, I'm annoyed when her damn tongue refuses to go to the places I want it to, namely, my skin. Instead, she's licking my fucking clothes like the psychopath I know she is.

"Pyrope, this is stupid and embarrassing for you and me. Mostly me." I attempt to push her away, but she holds on and licks my cheek.

"You taste of delicious blueberry annoyance. Nowhere near as delicious as the candy red of your clothing though!"

Oh yeah, I'm despising this more and more with every new lick to my clothes. With a frustrated groan, I begin disrobing, angry for thinking dressing up in her favorite color would make me more attractive to her. Well, at least I was right, but fuck this. It was a stupid idea and I've been spending too much time with her to have not seen how stupid it was from the get-go.

Terezi pins my wrists over my head. 

She knows exactly what I want but would rather torture me. Why do these things always happen to me?

"I swear to gog, Pyrope..."

"Swearing is a bad habit. I deign it irresponsible and necessary of a severe licking to the candy red deliciousness of your panties until you've learned your lesson."

"Half of what you just said is stupid and the rest is ridiculous," I growl.

Her breath is heavy against my ear as she says, "Good behavior gets you off sooner."

I don't struggle anymore after that.


	2. Lost and Delirious - Kanaya/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya cares for Grimdark!Rose while she's under the influence of the horrorterrors.
> 
> (AU-ish, I guess? I haven't read the Grimdark!Rose arc yet. *so behind it's shameful*)

She's babbling again.

Wiping her brow with a damp cloth, I gnaw anxiously at my bottom lip as her body tenses and relaxes. Goosebumps run up her arms even though she's sweating, panting for breath. My heart aches at the sight. Confused by the sound of a language I'm not familiar with; no one can understand these Eldritch tongues aside from the human in front of me.

"Rose..." I say her name for the tenth time in the last half hour, hoping she'll register it and snap out of this fever dream she's fallen under.

Instead, her eyes roll back so only the whites show and a chill crawls down my spine. Still, I swallow down my worry and wet the cloth again.

"I won't leave your side," I say softly, taking her hand in mine. I muse only for a moment at my white skin pressed against her dark gray. It's unsettling.

I fall asleep much later on at her bedside and I dream she calls my name. 

_Kanaya...?_

_Yes._

_Just wait.. a little... longer._

_As long as it takes._

I awake to find her hand on mine, her eyes closed in slumber.

Wetting the cloth again, I wait.


	3. The Incredibly True Adventures of 2 Girls in Love - Nepeta/Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mighty meowbeast, Nepeta, and the mighty dragon, Terezi, have an accord.

Terezi flaps her cape as if flapping mighty dragon wings. She stands tall and proud atop a rock as I squat in the grass in front of her, watching her with large eyes for she is a truly magnificent creature.

"From this day forth," she begins, "the mighty dragon, Terezi, and the mighty meowbeast, Nepeta, will have an accord. Terezi promises not to eat anymore meowbeast cubs, even though they are most scrumptious, especially the crying ones."

I hiss at her, pouting.

"And Nepeta will become Terezi's matesprit from henceforth," she finishes with a toothy grin.

Before I can move or speak, she's descending upon me like a real dragon. I kick back to get out of the way but stumble and fall on my back with her holding my wrists to the ground. She smiles before nipping my lip and licking the spot with a hungry tongue. I squirm beneath her, pretending to fight, but she presses her lips against mine and I fall still.

Terezi always leaves me breathless.

"Now, let's go on adventure," she says, her lips ghosting against mine.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Let's find a cholerbear or a mighty gobblebeast. Or sneak into Vriska's castle and plunder some of her treasure just to make her angry."

I hang on to her every word, fascinated by her bravery and mightiness. 

"As long as we're together," she adds, "and flushed, the world is full all kinds of adventures."

I kiss her again and again, and nod in agreement.


	4. Saving Face - Rose♠Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose punishes Vriska.

Vriska twitches, slightly, and growls when I pull away to smile at her.

"Don't you have Fussyfangs to rub your disgusting human tongue all over?"

"Mm, no. Sadly she's out until later," I answer as I straddle her lap. She grits her jaw in opposition to my lips against it but doesn't stop me. Can't stop me, is more precise.

"Is this payback for--"

"Indeed."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Her voice makes an attempt at being amicable, which only serves to further show how wrong she had been and how well she's aware of the fact.

I trace a path between her breasts with my tongue up to her throat, nipping sharply at the flesh there. She whines a little, wanting more, but I bump my nose against hers instead. 

"How long until Kanaya comes home?"

I take pride in the fact that she's so out of sorts by her predicament that she forgets to call my girlfriend 'Fussyfangs'.

"Long enough for me to make you squirm and beg beautifully."

She buckles against her bindings, the leather biting into her wrists and ankles, as I slip a hand between her legs, petting lightly at the heated flesh there.

"Is it too late to say sorry?"

"Much."


	5. Better Than Chocolate - Jane/Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy decides Jane needs to taste something different.

She's helping herself to another piece of cake and I'm glad she's so into her detective ramblings that she fails to notice my pout. Or rather, I thought she was so into her detective ramblings when she pauses and looks me dead in the eye and, fuck. Jane has really pretty eyes.

"Rolal, is something the matter?"

"No. Just..." Just, I want you to leave the fucking cake alone and come ravish my body right now. God, I must be either really wasted right now or really sober. 

Licking my lips, I'm pleased by a thought that occurs to me then.

"Rolal?" She tenses just a bit as I slip over to her. Up close, she has crumbs beneath her mustache and I swipe my thumb over her lips to brush them away. 

Does it make me horrible for absolutely loving the way she shivers at that?

"Roxy," she tries again, her voice wavering.

"Shhh..."

I lean in and kiss her, sweeping my tongue against her lips before wiggling in-between her lips and finding her tongue. Jane doesn't reciprocate, and I hadn't really expected her to, but that doesn't mean I enjoy this any less. She pushes me away with a gentle, but firm, push on my shoulders, and I lick my lips as I take in the burning blush across her cheeks.

"Honestly!" she squeaks.

"Like you didn't think that tasted better than that chocolate cake you were just eating." I smirk as the blush deepens. So fucking adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated to write this because I'm not up to the Alpha kids arc yet, but I think I have enough base knowledge on them to have done them some justice? Either way, the prompt made me think of Roxy/Jane, no matter what I did so, hope I did well! =)


	6. Bound - Dolorosa/Mindfang (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who do you belong to?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape and dub-con.

It hurts. Everything and everywhere, the pain is suffocating. 

It doesn't hurt more than the sight of Signless dying, but it brings tears to my eyes even though I want to save them for him. It's the only thing she allows me to have of my own though.

Her lips and fangs press and puncture my skin over and over, jade blood coloring our skins and blankets beneath us. My hands are immobile as she moves downward.

The sob that chokes the air is completely my own.

"Who do you belong to?" she purrs against my thigh. Her multi-pupiled eye stares at me expectantly, a smile playing on her lips.

"You." The single word is my own, so is the following gasp as claws bite into my hip deeply, drawing more blood. "You, Marquise," I quickly amend.

She nods in approval and returns to the apex of my parted thighs, tongue slipping inside me. As she slowly, and cautiously, eases her mind control, I take shame in bucking against her, hands curling in her hair. The actions are mine and it's shameful. Shameful that I want her to continue this lest I lose my mind from want and heartbreak.

It hurts.

Tears fall freely down my face as I pail onto her face, to which she laughs and licks until I plead.

"You're mine for evermore, aren't you?" she coos into my ear sometime later. 

With a teary nod, I allow her to hold me to her chest and cry.


	7. Desert Hearts - Jade/Kanaya/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade likes coming home. (AU - Sburb session leaves the kids on Alternia after the game)

It's hot and gritty, sand crunching beneath my feet, but it doesn't bother me as much as it would someone else. Growing up on an island and hunting makes you prepared for things like the sun beating down on the back of your neck. It's not even a thing to me.

Besides, I can already see my reward at the end of the metaphoric rainbow. Kanaya's wearing a shawl around her shoulders and head to keep the sun out of her eyes, but I suspect she was doing it just to make Rose happy.

"Hello," I greet, stepping up to her. Sweat rolls off my brow beneath the sun-proofed cowl I have to wear because the Alternian sun is no joke to humans.

"Hello," she greets and pulls me into a kiss. She then takes my hand and we head inside her hive, which I always find unusual, but pretty.

Rose is in the kitchen and she orders me to shower before I come near her, so I do. When I come out, towel wrapped around my body and a fuckass lot of sand washed down the drain, I'm greeted by the sight of Rose and Kanaya kissing.

"Am I interrupting?" I giggle.

They break apart, slightly flustered and Rose doesn't even warn me when she leans into me and devours my mouth with hers. "Welcome home," she murmurs a moment later.

My towel is in her hands, a naughty smile on Kanaya's lips.

I snicker. "Glad to be here."


	8. Imagine Me & You - Mindfang/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose looks up at the Alternian moons.

The waves roll calmly against the hull of the ship as I glance silently upward at the twin moons in the sky. This isn't my home, not even my planet, but it's not likely I'll have the chance to leave anytime soon. My palms grip the wooden railing tighter as hands come to rest on my shoulders, a solid press of someone against my back.

"Are you imagining you and I sailing the waters for years to come, my lovely exotic pet?"

"I doubt it necessary to add fuel to your inflated ego by saying yes," I say, sullen though composed.

She chuckles. "Oh Rose Lalonde, you are quite the fascinating one."

The words are in my head and I close my eyes against them, feeling the lightest trace of a shiver crawl down my spine. I dislike this invasion in my head, but unless I give myself over to the horrorterrors whispering at the far back of my mind, I'm not wont to do anything about it. 

She presses her lips to my shoulder, her arms encircling my waist in a show not of her interest, but of her possession of me. It makes me think of my mother and her passive-aggressive mindgames -- I traveled through paradoxical space to a another planet, in another universe, and still, I'm faced with mindgames.

Fate is indeed a cruel mistress.

"We will have much fun together," she whispers against my skin.

To ensure my safety in the future, I say nothing.


	9. Circumstance - Kanaya/Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya punishes Vriska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Saving Face](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569848/chapters/1023899), in which Kanaya comes home after Rose is long since done with Vriska. Easily stands alone but isn't as fun without the first part. Haha, and I like fucking with Vriska (even though I love her).
> 
> Minor warning for questionable dub-con.

It's unnaturally silent when I enter the apartment. 

One would think Rose and Vriska, as adults, or as approximate to ones as they could manage, could be civil to each other for a few hours without my having to auspistice for them.

Vriska's door is ajar and I prod it, blushing when it opens. It's an absolute wreck inside, the floor always, but the bed is probably in even worst shape. Vriska is sitting up atop her bed, slumped forward. Her wrists and ankles are tied to the headboard. 

There's blue everywhere.

Clearly, Rose's work.

She stirs, sees me, and actually whimpers. 

"Fussyfangs, a little help?"

"Given the circumstances, I think Rose left you here for me to find."

"No shit."

"And considering you filmed both her and I in a highly compromising position and emailed it to all our friends, I think I should take advantage of this fortuitous opportunity."

Her eyes widen when I step back and begin to disrobe. Normally, the act is met with an eager smile, but today, Vriska only looks horrified.

"Do you have any idea what Rose did to me already?"

"I doubt anything you haven't already recovered from."

I disappear from the room and return with a wet cloth and begin wiping the worst of her mess. When the cloth passes particularly roughly between her thighs, she chokes on a groan.

"Fuuuuuuuuck. No wonder you two got together. You're both horrible and cruel."

"And you enjoy it."

She growls, but says nothing.


	10. High Art - Nepeta/Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta makes an addition to her shipping wall, in an unusual spot.

A tackle sends me falling backwards onto a pile of a scalemates. My hands grasp Nepeta's jacket in the fray, taking hold of it and pulling her down on top of me. She giggles and catches herself so she doesn't squish the air out of me with her lithe frame. As her tongue laps at my neck and cheeks, I catch a whiff of scents above us where there should be none at.

"What did you do?" I ask, sniffing upward at the ceiling. "Did you paint something on the ceiling?"

"Meowbe..." Nepeta says slowly, giggling.

It takes a moment but I catch the delicious scent of candy red, followed by sour apple green, and then the second most delicious color synonymous with my own blood color along with other colors. I cackle gleefully.

"You added us to your shipping wall!"

"Yes, do you like it?"

Pulling her firmly to my mouth, I cackle happily again when I let her breathe a moment later. "The mighty dragon approves greatly. She might even say it's purrfect."

A nyah and a giggle follow my answer. 

"This pleases the playful meowbeast imewsely!" Nepeta says.

"Oh no," I cackle, "pleasing you is my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really late. =\ I had this done for almost three weeks. *facepalm*
> 
> Also, I like Nepeta's cat puns. xD


	11. Show Me Love (Rose/Roxy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy finds a hungover Rose.

Roxy's fingers itch -- not from withdrawl, thank whatever heavenly deity exists that she's past that.

"Rosie?" she calls despite knowing.

The lump of gaudy orange shifts reluctantly, a gesture to confirm she's aware but keep your voice low. Roxy's fingers itch still, a pang in her chest; been there, barfed over that.

She steps forward and crouches beside the younger teen, unable to help herself from noting all the familiar curves of her face. Yet Rose was still miles different from her; different than her imagination could've ever guessed. The itch dies away when she threads her fingers through golden strands. Rose doesn't open her eyes but purrs softly at the gesture.

"I can def understand why you do it," Roxy says softly, careful with the pitch of her voice, "but your friends need you. You gotta stop."

There's a long silence, long enough for Roxy to wonder if Rose fell asleep. Then her eyes open, half-lidded; Rose stares at the wall.

"Do you need me?" she asks.

Tears prick pink eyes as Roxy lays on the floor behind Rose, pulling her close and burying her face in golden hair.

"Much more than anyone else."

Pale fingers cover Roxy's. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post! No worries, I still have every intention of finishing this! (And pretty much every other Homestuck fic I've started, lol.) =D And I'll likely finish the last nine drabbles very soon (like by the end of the month quite possibly). ^-^


End file.
